U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker discloses eyeglasses and attachable pairs of one-piece lens rim covers. According to one embodiment, a magnetic strip is provided in a groove on an inside surface of the lens rim cover. A respective lens rim on the eyeglasses is partially or entirely manufactured of magnetizable material which facilitates attachment of the lens rim covers via the magnetic band onto the rim of the eyeglasses. However, the provision of a magnetic band within a groove on a lens rim cover is relatively bulky and complex, and detracts from the aesthetic look of each lens rim cover when applied onto eyeglasses. Such problem is particularly undesirable where the eyeglasses are styled with relatively thin, low-profile lens rims.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,880 to Chao discloses a spectacle, or eyeglass, frame including a primary frame and a secondary frame having one or more magnetizable members engaged in the eyeglass frame prior to magnetizing the members. The members, engaged into the frame by excavating the frame, are then electroplated and painted such that the magnetic members are embedded in the frame. After electroplating and painting, a magnetizing machine, such as an electromagnetic machine, is used to magnetize the members within the frame so as to prevent damaging the outer appearance of the frame. However, such technique requires the excavation of holes within an eyeglass frame. The eyeglass frame comprises a substrate material, wherein the magnets are then engaged within such excavated holes. Accordingly, the resulting eyeglass frame is relatively bulky and the discrete magnets disposed therein are not always sufficiently powerful enough to retain together a primary frame and an auxiliary frame on an eyeglass frame, particularly when such eyeglass frame is utilized during rigorous activities, such as during sporting events and while running.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,207, 5,737,054, 5,882,101, 5,877,838, 5,883,688, and 5,883,689, all to Chao, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,811 to Chao, et al. variously disclose auxiliary lenses, eyeglass appliances, and eyeglass frames utilizing discrete magnets and/or hook members, clips, or flaps for fixation onto eyeglasses. However, numerous problems are still encountered with such devices; namely, such devices render the eyeglass frames relatively cumbersome and aesthetically unpleasing when affixed onto eyeglasses. Furthermore, there still remain misalignment problems and difficulties in mating and demating such eyeglass frames from a pair of eyeglasses.
Accordingly, there exists a need for further improved methods and apparatus for attaching auxiliary frames to primary frames, such as when attaching eyeglass frames onto eyeglasses. Particularly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method that can more easily, firmly and elegantly attach auxiliary frames to primary frames so as to present an aesthetically pleasing eyeglass device.